<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out on the Fields by Lisbon (curseofbunny)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550561">Out on the Fields</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon'>Lisbon (curseofbunny)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fae Deck [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, RP, spar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2 exp + 3 chocolates<br/>2854+50 bits each</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fae Deck [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out on the Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2 exp + 3 chocolates<br/>2854+50 bits each</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megumi wiped off the front of her overalls, taking a deep breath. She'd texted Dani to ask her for advice, and the Ace had come by to give her a few tips before ruffling her hair and heading back to class. So she set up a more secluded corner of Lukasson field to fight each other on, had a few water bottles in a cooler from where Dani had brought them, and was sitting in the grass with her text book balanced on one knee, a notebook on the other. She... wasn't able to focus on school right now though, tapping the gel pen against her bottom lip. She hoped the others would be nice, especially since she hadn't fought anyone before.</p><p>Jasper had just finished the shift, running over to the field. He stopped near a girl in overalls. "Hi, are you uh, also here for the- One moment, legs- Jeez...." He huffed, god he shouldn't of ran that fast.. "Anyway, you also, also here for the little sparr thingymajig?"</p><p>Tami left her class a couple minutes early, and headed towards the field. It wasn't like whatever she was learning in her math class was important anyway. Well... it might be a little important, but she deserved a break from class anyway. There's only so long she can sit down and listen to lectures anyway. At least she's leaving for a good reason.<br/>
She jogs towards Jasper, and another girl she didn't know the name of yet. Was she that girl on the fourms? She wasn't sure. "Yo! Jasper!" She jumped towards him, and the other girl, excited just to be standing their with the two of them.</p><p>Marina looked as she was aproached by a person and then there was the kid named jasper. she headed to the sparing area on the field with curiosity as she wanted to become better at fighting and healing " Hihihi!!" the girl called out catching up with everyone else!</p><p>Megumi looked up at the three people in front of her, pushing her books off her thighs and standing up, wiping the grass off her legs. "Uh- hey! How is everyone?" She laughed awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh! Hey Tami!" He waved at her, nice to see a familiar face. He turned back to overall girl. "I'm alright, running over here probably wasn't the best decision." He rubbed his hands together.</p><p>"Yeah. We are talked on the fourms right? About sparring?" Tami asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't going to be hitting strangers. "Running can be a good warm up though- helps get the blood pumping."</p><p>Marina smiled at the others as she finally caught up to everyone. "Oh oh im uh the otterpop girl hihi!! I am totally ready to have fun and and spar!! oh im a healer healer so if if anyone needs extra healing im here and ready to go!! " she said excitedly.</p><p>Megumi nodded. Everyone had a lot more energy than she expected. "Uh, Megumi." She waved. "So... how do we start a spar?"</p><p>"Well, first we got to do the transformation part." Jasper responded, taking Carmine out of his pocket. It kissed his finger and he transformed, making jazz hands. "Ta-daa!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Tami took Cashew out of pocket, and made a kissy face towards her faery. "Step one complete!" She raised her hand to high five Jasper.</p><p>Marina looked at the others and realized she didn't introduce herself" Nicey nice to meet you Megumi!! Im Marina!!  Oh it is time to transform?" she asked as Rosie flew around her face a few times before kissing her on the forehead and she transformed. " Badabing badaboom !" The girl said with energy</p><p>Lumi kissed her cheek as she blinked at the others in surprise, and she smiled, feeling the magic wash over her. Oh, so that was what they meant. She giggled and twirled. "So, how are we splitting up? Two of us fighting the other two?"</p><p>He returned the high five, before twirling the stick around in his hand. "Yeah, I'm thinking you and Marina versus me and Tami, does that sound alright?"</p><p>Tami nods excitedly. "That seems good to me!" Tami summons her weapon, and stand next to Jasper, waiting for the others to be ready.</p><p>Marina blinked oh they are doing a 2 v 2 then? "Alright then a 2v2 it is!! Lemme know when we can start cause then we can all start right?" she said summoning her ribbon ready to try to fight " ALso no hitting the face, my eyes have had enough sand this week" she said remembering the sand in her face from before</p><p>Megumi opened her hand and... a big scalpel fell into it. She nodded slowly, looking between the other members there. "Uh, you guys first." She flashed a smile. "I insist."</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 80<br/>
Tami: (3) 80<br/>
Marina: (3) 80<br/>
Megumi: (3) 80</p><p>"Ok. 3, 2, 1... Go!" Jasper counted down, mostly for himself, and then fired the pompom at Marina's foot.<br/>
(18 hit, used Shoot, 1 DMG to Marina)</p><p>"Alright! Let me know if you need me to back off a little. My weapon is pretty close range." She says as a warning, not wanting to scare either of these two new friends. She takes a step forward, and hits Megumi on the arm.<br/>
( 14 hit. 7 dmg. to megumi)</p><p>Marina was being attacked by Jasper quickly and she blinked, oh it was time to fight right? She flicked her wrist causing a ray to shoot from the ribbon quickly.  "bada bing bada boom ocean wave beams towards you!!" she said trying out some cool phrases, when she fought the bad guys she would need a lot after all! but it was just a friendly battle this time<br/>
(6 hit, used shoot, 7 dmg to Jasper)</p><p>Megumi hadn't done the transforming and attacking bit before, but she did have an idea of how to do it that felt right. Or, rather, Lumi whispered it to her, and Dani had mentioned it earlier.<br/>
"Well, your weapon didn't hurt that bad anyways, and its mean for a tall person to hit a short person!"<br/>
(16 to hit, 7dmg to Tami)</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 73<br/>
Tami: (3) 73<br/>
Marina: (3) 79<br/>
Megumi: (3) 73</p><p>Jasper stifled a laugh at Marina's words, hitting her on the arm. "And that's a hello to you!" He said playfully.<br/>
(19 hit, used Smack, 6 DMG)</p><p>Tami is a little taken aback by Megumi's words. Yeah, she didn't want to hurt her.. but was it rude to hit a shorter person? Oh wait. "Don't try to trick me!" She says, extenuating her words with another punch.<br/>
( 17 hit. 9 dmg to Megumi )</p><p>Marina looked at Jasper and smiled "Hope your having a good day, lets get this fight really started though" she said sounding more energetic as she shot off another beam "ocean mermaid wave!!" she called out happily<br/>
(22 hit, 18 dmg to Jasper)</p><p>Megumi laughed then yelped in pain, rubbing her side. She then smacked the other girl with the flat of her blade. "I'm sorry! I thought that was a thing-"<br/>
(16 to hit, 1dmg)</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 55<br/>
Tami: (3) 67<br/>
Marina: (3) 73<br/>
Megumi: (3) 64</p><p>He winced from the pain, boy did that hurt. Jasper recovered, shooting at the hand holding the ribbon "Oh knock it off, you!" He muttered after seeing it didn't do much.<br/>
(16 hit, used Shoot, 1 DMG)</p><p>"I mean. It might be? I'm not really sure." Tami admitted. She lunched towards Megumi again, and hit her other side, trying not to focus on one spot. That would be good right?<br/>
( 9 hit. 12 dmg.)</p><p>Marina looked at Jasper and smiled " Your doing really good.. at trying to be a bee, these barley have stung at all! Maybe you should take a break and I don't know rethink your strategy?" she said with a smile on her face, she would apologize later<br/>
(20 hit, 4x2 (8dmg) Vicious mockery)</p><p>Megumi summoned a shield to smack the other girl with it. "Ow- I think we're doing it right!"<br/>
(8 to hit, 6dmg)</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 47<br/>
Tami: (3) 61<br/>
Marina: (3) 72<br/>
Megumi: (3) 52 (+12)</p><p>Jasper blinked. Oh so they were calling names now huh? "Well you're not very good at being polite." Was it the best thing he had? No. Did he mean it? Kind of.<br/>
(10 hit, used Vicious Mockery, 2 DMG)</p><p>Tami gets pushed back a little by the shield. "Sneak attack! Time to switch!" She exclaims, as she dashes closer to Marina, and hits her instead. It's not her best hit, but it's pretty good for switching opponents on a whim.<br/>
( 13 hit. 3 dmg. )</p><p>Marina blinked at the vicious mockery that Jasper had tried to use against her... oh that was lame. " I mean we are sparing so it wasn't meant to be super nice. OH wait wha-" Marina was startled by being attacked by Tami, she shot a ray with her ribbon at the other girl as she got startled.<br/>
(12 hit. 9 dmg to Tami, shoot)</p><p>Megumi waved at Jasper as she was switched to him, then slashed at him. "What's the best you got?"<br/>
(10 to hit, 1dmg)</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 46<br/>
Tami: (3) 52<br/>
Marina: (3) 67<br/>
Megumi: (3) 52 (+12)</p><p>Jasper nodded at the switching, turning to Megumi. "Well- how's this?" He asked as he shot at her arm.<br/>
(13 hit, used Shoot, 1 DMG)</p><p>"Haha! Nice attack!" Tami said before hitting Marina again.<br/>
( 16 hit. 10 dmg. )</p><p>Marina looked at Tami and smiled brightly, they were ready for a fun fight like this, although startled at first they were ready to go again!<br/>
"Thanks very much and bada bing bada boom ocean beam at you!" she said brightly as she flicked her wrist and her ribbion curled around eventually straightening out and shooting a beam at Tami.<br/>
(14 hit, 11 dmg) (Shoot)</p><p>Megumi uses her magic shield to smack Jasper again, nodding. "Good!"<br/>
(14 to hit, 6dmg)</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 40<br/>
Tami: (3) 41<br/>
Marina: (3) 57<br/>
Megumi: (3) 52 (+12)</p><p>Jasper hit her on the shoulder again, feeling a little better. "Thanks!"<br/>
(18+2 hit, used Smack, 11 DMG)</p><p>Tami took a step back, caught a little unaware by how strong the beam was. "Does doing a rhyme make it stronger?" She asked, before hitting Marina again.<br/>
( 13 hit. 5 dmg )</p><p>Marina looked at Tami and shook her head no. " Nope no siry it is just a fun thing to get into the magically uh fun mood!! Yaknow?" She asked with a smile as she hit the girl with another beam. maybe she should change her move next turn?<br/>
(18 hit, 4 dmg, shoot)</p><p>Megumi could feel her shield about to give way, but she smacked him with it again anyways. "And you're pretty strong! You're really cool!" She couldn't help the smile that was stuck on her face.<br/>
(nat 20, 2dmg)</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 38<br/>
Tami: (3) 37<br/>
Marina: (3) 52<br/>
Megumi: (3) 52 (+1)</p><p>"W-wow that's uh- thank you times two? I mean you're also doing good, so far-" Jasper stumbled his way through the sentence on that one, the compliments did surprise him. Not enough to keep him from shooting at her knees.<br/>
(17 hit, used Shoot, 10 DMG)</p><p>"Awww." Tami frowned. "I thought that you found a secret way to get stronger... guess I'll just have to fight like normal." She hits Marina again, stronger than the last time.<br/>
( 6 hit. 11 dmg. )</p><p>Marina looked at Tami concerned with how much damage she was doing to her. She was then hit pretty hardly herself. "Owowow" She mumbled under her breath. "Im gonna begin to heal you up. dont want you to be hurting for long.. and I dont give away all my secrets" She said with a smile<br/>
(Heal 14 hit, 9 hp back to Tami)</p><p>Megumi smacked Jasper with the blunt end of her scalpel before noticing the healing going on. "Oh-" she pointed at the other girl. "Are we supposed to?" She blinked at him, hoping for some guidance.<br/>
(4 to hit, 2dmg)</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 36<br/>
Tami: (3) 46<br/>
Marina: (3) 41<br/>
Megumi: (3) 43</p><p>He looked to the other two, snapping his finger as he remembered the healing. "O yeah, pretty sure it's a formality to heal towards the end of a spar, or something like that." Jasper tried to heal Megumi, though looked a bit concerned when it didn't do much.<br/>
(+1 hp to Megumi)</p><p>Tami fake pouts. "Awww... just kidding. I can heal you as well."<br/>
( +4 hp to marina )</p><p>Marina looks at Tami confused for a second  before nodding. "Yeah ohoh but saying fun words can cheer you up. and let you have more fun in the fights!!" She said with a smile. "One two three sparkles your healing!" The girl said as she spun around to heal Tami more.<br/>
(+5 hp to Tami)</p><p>Megumi glanced around and concentrated hard, sending some healing magic his way. That... felt good, actually. She smiled to herself. "I've never done that before, that's cool!" She shifted to clap her hands together.<br/>
(+6hp to Jasper)</p><p>HP<br/>
Jasper: (2) 42<br/>
Tami: (3) 51<br/>
Marina: (3) 45<br/>
Megumi: (3) 44</p><p>Jasper decided to do a little bit more healing before responding. "Yeah, it's also pretty useful incase of accidents or..." He wanted to add 'a real fight' to that last part, but just shook his head instead. "But yeah! That's basically how a spar goes!"<br/>
(3 hp to Megumi)</p><p>Tami sends some more healing magic to Marina. "Thank you! All three of you! This was really fun!"</p><p>Marina healed Tami once last time. She smiled. " It was fun, im not really a fightery person but it is good to learn" she said happily<br/>
(7 hp to Tami)</p><p>Megumi smiled at everyone. "Yeah, I think we had a good time today." She detransformed, then fished in her pocket for the mess of chocolates that the ace had given her. "Uh, Dani gave me these for everyone. Thank you for coming out with me." She flashed a smile."<br/>
(+3 dani's chocolates to everyone!)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>